


Cat and Mouse

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: The Detective and the Thief [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: A string of art thefts at a local museum lands Sawamura Daichi his real private investigation gig.  But after a run-in with the thief, known only as Sugawara, Master Thief Extraordinaire, Daichi realizes that he may have bitten off more than he can chew.  Especially when Sugawara leads him on a year-long game of cat-and-mouse.A prequel fic to The Detective and the Thief.





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Happy DaiSuga Day everyone! (I say as I post this with half an hour left in the day lmao) A lot of people have been asking for a prequel fic to my DaiSuga Detective au, so here we are! A nice prequel fic for y'all. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it; this au is a lot of fun.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read, commented and left kudos on my stuff! I appreciate the support from you all immensely. You're the best!

"This is not how I imagined my first professional job to go," Sawamura Daichi grumbled to himself as the third hour of staring at a security monitor became the fourth.

Sawamura Daichi was a private investigator, or at least that's what it said on the door to his office.  He had started his private investigator job a year and a half ago, and the most he had done was catch some cheating spouses for housewives who suspected their salarymen husbands were seeing their secretaries behind their backs.  The usual beginner stuff.  Tonight, however, Daichi had been hired by a local art museum.  There had been a rash of break ins at the museum, break ins that the guards failed to stop again and again, so the curator had reached out to Daichi to catch the culprit. 

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Daichi had asked (after he had accepted the job, of course).

"We did," the curator had replied, "they sent us to you."

Daichi had refrained from asking if "they" meant the police force as a whole or if the museum curator was referring to his friend on the force, Captain Ennoshita Chikara.  The two had been friends in college and remained so after graduation, so Ennoshita knew all about Daichi's burgeoning career as a private investigator.  Daichi had brushed off the feeling that the suggestion of his hiring was a pity move and had set up to wait for the thief.  But four hours in, there was no sign of the thief and Daichi was getting bored.

"I wonder if they'll show," Daichi mumbled as he reviewed his notes.

The museum hadn't given Daichi much to go on.  It was one thief who had been breaking in once a week for the last five weeks, and always on the same day.  They only took one item at a time, usually something small but extremely valuable, and then made their escape with little fanfare.  They knew the layout of each floor, they knew the patrols that changed each night, they knew when high priced items were being moved off the floor.  They knew everything about the museum.  Daichi wondered if it was an inside job, but the curator had scoffed at the notion.

"Every museum personnel have been thoroughly interrogated by the police," Daichi had been told, "and every one of them was 'clean', as your people say.  It has to be someone 'on the outside'."

Daichi highly doubted that anyone in his industry really used such cliché jargon, but he had even bigger doubts that the thief wasn't a member of the museum staff.  It was too clean of a job for someone outside of the staff.  He may not have been at this P.I. business for very long, but Daichi's intuition was rarely off.  There had to be something that the curator was missing-.

"Hello, what's this?" Daichi muttered as one of the security monitors went dark.

Daichi crosschecked the camera with the room the curator said things were going missing from.  Sure enough, that was the right camera and the right room.  Right on time.

"Looks like my night's about to get way more interesting," Daichi said.

Daichi pressed an alarm button that the curator had given him in the event the thief showed up.  The security staff would be alerted of the break in without the thief knowing.  Alarm tripped, Daichi bolted from the room, his handcuffs secure in his pocket.  The room was a floor down and a hallway over.  He'd have to move quick if he wanted to catch the thief.  Hopefully security would get there at the same time as Daichi and they could swarm the thief before they could run.

Once Daichi made it down the stairs, he slowed his sprint to a steady walk.  The thief would have to get into the display case without tripping the alarm; that would take time.  Daichi's approach had to be slow and quiet, otherwise he'd scare off the thief, and then they'd be back at square one.

Reaching the room, Daichi slowed to a halt.  He peered around the entryway and surveyed the room.  To his surprise, it was empty.

"Where'd they-?"

"So the museum really did hire a private investigator to catch me," an amused, voice said over his shoulder.  "I didn't expect you to be this much of a looker, though."

Daichi whirled around and threw a punch at the source of the voice.  The thief, who had been standing right behind Daichi, barely ducked out of the way in time, throwing both himself and Daichi off balance.  They hadn't been expecting the punch, and hadn't really known how to block it, so they weren't a fighter as far as Daichi could tell.  Well, neither was Daichi, but the thief didn't need to know that.  The thief was about Daichi's height, covered head to toe in black and had amber eyes the glittered with mischief behind the thief's black face mask. 

"Easy there, Detective," the thief said.  "That was a little uncalled for."

"Put down whatever you've stolen, get down on your knees and put your hands on your head," Daichi barked.

"Well, I would, but I haven't actually stolen anything yet," the thief said.  "As for the whole 'gonna arrest me' thing, that works a lot better when you're, you know, armed."

Daichi launched himself at the thief.  The thief let out a squeak of surprise, jumping away from Daichi before he could tackle them.  Turning on their heel, the thief took off down the hallway.  Daichi sprinted after the thief, steadily gaining on them.  Something about the whole situation felt off to Daichi.  The thief knew that Daichi was going to be there.  They purposefully didn't take anything, despite being in the room where they had taken other things.  Were they waiting for Daichi to show up?

"I must say, you're being awfully quiet, Detective," the thief called over their shoulder.  "Do you have a name?"

"What kind of question is that?" Daichi snapped.

"Touchy.  I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!"

"Perfect, then I'll have a name to write on my report when I catch you."

"If you can.  The name's Sugawara, Master Thief Extraordinaire.  The man with the stickiest fingers in the city."

"Sugawara?  No first name?" Daichi asked, ignoring Sugawara's most likely self-appointed titles.

"Come on now, I'm not an idiot.  That'd be too easy," the thief said.  "Now what's your name?"

"Like hell am I telling you," Daichi snapped.

"That's hardly fair, Sawamura.  Or can I call you Daichi?"

Daichi almost tripped over his feet.  Almost.  He recovered quickly enough that he was able to surge into grabbing distance.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Daichi asked.

"I have my ways," Sugawara replied.

Daichi snarled, lunging forward once more.  As his hand closed around the back of Sugawara's shirt, he crowed in victory.

"Gotcha!" he shouted as he tugged Sugawara backwards.

Sugawara let out a yelp as he was tugged back into Daichi's arms.  The momentum of Sugawara slamming into him was something Daichi had not prepared for, however, and the pair slammed back onto the museum floor.  Daichi's breath left him in a rush, and in his surprise, Daichi let go of Sugawara.  Sugawara scrambled to his feet, panting as they stood over Daichi.  His mask had been knocked askew, enough so that Daichi could see silver locks as he tugged it back into place.

"Detective, that was a valiant effort on your part," he said in between gasps.  "However, I really must be on my way.  Next time, you should tell the curator not to rely on technologies I can easily get my hands on."

Sugawara tossed a small earpiece at Daichi.  It landed next to Daichi's head and he could hear the beeping of the alarm.

"I hope I'll see you more often," Sugawara added as he turned on his heel and gave Daichi a wave over his shoulder.

Before Daichi could get back to his feet, Sugawara was gone.  Daichi groaned; he hadn't failed per se, but he hadn't caught the thief either.  His breath was almost back to him by the time the museum security staff got to him.

As he discovered the following day, Daichi's hunch that the thief had been working for the museum staff had been correct after all.  Registered under a fake identity, Sugawara had infiltrated the museum staff months before.  He was a model security guard, the best the museum's day staff had.  He was never late to work, he always covered shifts when they needed to be covered, he made friends with everyone.  He had infiltrated the museum so well; they'd never dreamed that Sugawara would do anything against the museum's interests.  It left the curator speechless.

Still, it was no longer Daichi's problem.  The security staff had found a note from Sugawara that simply said, "It's been fun, but I have bigger fish to catch".  Sugawara was no longer targeting the museum.  So Daichi collected his pay and left, glad to never have to work for the museum or deal with Sugawara ever again.  Hopefully. 

The thief seemed to think otherwise.  When Daichi made it to his office the following day, he found an addressed envelope taped to his door.  He opened it with caution, finding a handwritten letter signed by Sugawara inside.  He'd taken a picture of it and sent it to Ennoshita to see if matched any handwriting records.  To his dismay, it hadn't.  So he'd chucked the letter into a desk drawer for two weeks until he finally worked up the energy to read it.

_Daichi,_

_This was fun.  Let's do it again sometime.  I'd love to get to know the city's newest rough detective a little better.  Something tells me that you'll be fun to work with._

_Until next time, Detective,_

_Sugawara_

When he'd finished the letter, Daichi buried his face in his hands.  It was just a hunch, but this Sugawara was going to be bad for business, he could tell.

***

As it turned out, Daichi's hunch had been correct.  The year following Daichi and Sugawara's run-in at the museum turned into what could possibly be considered the world's most elaborate game of cat-and-mouse.  It started off with a string of seemingly unrelated break ins over the course of three months.  Nothing was ever stolen, but little notes were left at each crime scene.  Each one addressed to Daichi and each one only containing a single four-digit number: 1026.  No matter how much Daichi and Ennoshita looked into the number, there was nothing significant about it.  Then came the bank robbery.

It was an afterhour's robbery, when the only victim was a lone security guard who was left hogtied in the lobby along with another note for Daichi and Ennoshita to find.  It had the same number on it, but this time, little hearts had been drawn on the paper.  Sugawara had stolen a number of things from the bank's vault, and Daichi knew it was Sugawara, because he'd flashed a victory sign and a cheeky smile at the security camera as he'd left.

"This Sugawara guy's got a thing for you, doesn't he?" Ennoshita had asked as they reviewed the security footage.

"Yeah, a thing for pissing me off," Daichi muttered, trying to ignore what the smile was doing to him.

Much to Daichi's surprise, he had started looking forward to finding Sugawara's little notes at crime scenes.  Technically Sugawara hadn't been doing anything seriously illegal up to this point; he hadn't been stealing anything, just trespassing.  He was sending Daichi on a ridiculous, but somehow charming little scavenger hunt with only one clue to where the prize at the end was, but still, nothing super illegal up until now.  Stealing from a bank was definitely illegal. 

They couldn't catch him, however.  There were too many Sugawaras in the city for the police department to question them all, and there was no guarantee that the Sugawara they wanted wouldn't skip town as soon as they tried.  Daichi also couldn't be certain that the silver hair he'd seen hadn't been a wig, so they could try looking for a Sugawara with gray hair, but there was a real chance they'd miss him.  It didn't matter much anyway.  After the bank robbery, Sugawara went mostly underground.  He'd gotten back into trespassing to leave Daichi little notes, but otherwise, his activity stalled out for about ten months. 

Daichi just about lost interest in chasing Sugawara during that time.  Other cases—non-Sugawara related cases—popped up and Daichi was glad for the break in the game.  He looked into more cases of cheating spouses, some cases involving fraud, easy stuff.  But in due time, Sugawara returned to his old antics.  He started targeting a different museum from before, but this time, he started waiting for Daichi to arrive before running.  Daichi would have been annoyed with having to literally chase after Sugawara if he wasn't secretly happy to see the thief.

"You're a lot slower than you were last time, Daichi," Sugawara called over his shoulder as Daichi chased him one night.  "Were you not doing enough legwork with those cheating husband cases?"

"Excuse you, I didn't plenty of legwork during those cases," Daichi snapped.  "It was just metaphorical legwork instead of physical."

"It's a shame, because your thighs have lost some of that toning that made them especially nice to look at."

"Flirt with me later.  I'm trying to arrest you, remember?"

"You must have been doing a lot of upper body training," Sugawara mused, clearly ignoring Daichi.  "Does spying on people give you a lot of time to do pull ups?"

"Sugawara," Daichi warned.

"Please, call me Suga," Sugawara said as Daichi chased him down an alleyway with a low wall at the back.  "All of my friends do."

"Are we friends?" Daichi asked.

"I think so," Sugawara said, sprinting at the wall and leaping for the top.  His fingers caught the edge and he scrambled over the top with a fleeting, "Until next time, Detective."

As Daichi watched him go, he really couldn't bring himself to be annoyed.  Like it or not, Daichi was starting to enjoy their game.  A wave of cold realization washed over Daichi.

 _'Oh god, I am enjoying this,'_ Daichi thought as he leaned against the wall.  _'I'm fucked.'_

When Daichi returned home that night, he found another letter from Sugawara.

_Daichi_

_Room 1026 at the Hasu Motel.  Come alone, it's time we talked.  Knock five times, then wait._

_See you there,_

_Sugawara_

***

The Hasu Motel was a two storey motel fairly close to where Daichi lived.  It was a two and a half kilometer walk, but Daichi had enough running experience that he made it there in no time, despite being in his work clothes.  As Daichi approached Room 1026, he could see the lights on inside.  He slowed to a halt.  He had no idea if this was a trap or not.  His instinct told him that it wasn't, but to say that Sugawara's intentions were impossible to read was an understatement.  What did Sugawara want to talk about anyway?

There was only one way to find out, Daichi supposed.  Steeling himself, he walked to the door and knocked exactly how Sugawara instructed.  Then he took a step back and waited.  A minute passed, then two.  Daichi was about to leave when the door clicked open, and he got his first view of Sugawara's full face.

The man standing before him had arguably the softest face on the planet, all gentle lines and wistful smile that Daichi swore was glowing.  His nose crinkled as he smiled, his amber eyes squeezed shut in delight.  A small mole rested just below his left eye.  If Daichi hadn't been chasing Sugawara for a year, he'd almost believe that the man standing before him was a literal god.  The image was ruined by Sugawara's fist connecting with his diaphragm at what must have been terminal velocity.

"I knew you'd show up!" Sugawara crowed as Daichi collapsed against the doorframe in agony. "Come inside, I need to talk to you."

He walked inside without waiting for Daichi to regain his breath.  Apparently, he had learned how to throw a punch.  Daichi took a minute to compose himself and then walked inside, closing the door behind him.  The motel room was small, with no obvious trace of anything Sugawara had stolen in the last year.  Not that Daichi had expected it to; Sugawara would never be so obvious.  Sugawara sat down on the bed and pat the space next to him, giving Daichi an expectant look.  Daichi decided to remain standing.

"So, I wanted to talk to you-," Sugawara began.

"Why?" Daichi asked, cutting him off.

Sugawara blinked.  Daichi's question had clearly thrown him off.  "Why what?" he asked.

Daichi inhaled, then exhaled, "You've had me running around the city for a year, chasing you and your clues.  Clearly you want something from me, so what is it?"

Sugawara's brow furrowed in confusion.  "Because I had your attention and I wanted to keep it?" he said his sentence more of a question than a statement.

"Why?" Daichi asked again.  He knew full well where this conversation was going, but he wanted Sugawara to say it.  He needed Sugawara to say it.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Sugawara-."

"Because I find myself attracted to you," Sugawara said.

It was exactly what Daichi wanted to hear, but he couldn't help the quiet "what?" that escaped his lips.

Sugawara let out a snort as he got to his feet, "You're cute when you're oblivious."

"You're attracted to me?" Daichi repeated.

"And I assume the feelings are mutual, based on that blush you’ve got going on," Sugawara pointed out.

And damn it all, he was blushing.

"Suga, why?" Daichi asked, his voice weak.

"Why what?"

"Why the theatrics?" Daichi pressed.

"Have you met me?"

"Suga."

"Okay, fine," Sugawara said.  "I started doing this because it was easy money.  I'm easy to trust, just look at me!  People just let me into places and then let me leave with things because they trusted me enough to let it happen.  I started to get noticed by people who wanted to steal things, but had no way to do it.  Mostly people who had things stolen from them and wanted to steal them back.  It was better than just stealing things and pawning them off.  I got hired for the museum gig in order to steal back some family artifacts that had been stolen and then sold to the museum-."

"You were stealing stolen items?" Daichi asked, incredulous.

"I know, I'm such an altruist, I wouldn't even accept their money.  Now don't interrupt, I'm monologuing," Sugawara quipped.  He flashed Daichi a smirk as he asked, "That's what you wanted, right?"

Daichi glared at Sugawara, but gave him a curt nod regardless.

Satisfied, Sugawara continued, "Where was I?  Oh, right, the museum.  My employer hired me to steal back family heirlooms.  I got a job as a daytime security guard so I could learn the layout of the museum.  For the first break in, I got some other new hire to let me back in.  'I'd left my phone in my locker, let me in to get it, I'd say, 'I'll show myself out once I have it, so don't worry about locking the doors'.  It was as simple as flashing him my ID and a smile, and I was on my way.  Got the first item, got out, and I erased the footage the following morning before I started my shift.  Once the police got involved, I created a keycard that wouldn't register any employee's name in the security system.  I could slip in and out as I pleased, and when it came my turn to be interrogated, I was as charming as ever.  And then you turned up, and things became infinitely more interesting.

"I started doing more obvious things.  Letting myself be caught on camera, leaving little notes for you, waiting for you to show up so that you could chase me.  Things to draw you to me.  And to my surprise and delight, it worked like a charm."

"Well, congrats," Daichi said, trying to sound annoyed, "you played me like a cheap kazoo."

"Oh, Detective, does that strike a nerve?" Sugawara teased.

"Watch it," Daichi said with nothing behind the command.

"Well, true, I may have been toying with you," Sugawara admitted, "but it's not like I didn't have my reasons."

"Those being?"

Daichi made a mental note of _Daichi: 1, Sugawara: 110_ as Sugawara rolled his eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh, as if he had been the one chasing a thief for a year."Daichi, I've already told you.  I'm attracted to you.  And deep down, I think you're into me too."

Daichi sighed.  This was not an ideal scenario.

"This isn't some kind of crime noir thing, Suga," he murmured.

"Really?  Could have had me fooled," Sugawara teased as he took a few steps closer.

Daichi couldn't help himself.  He closed the distance between himself and Sugawara, grabbing Sugawara's shoulders in a bruising grip as he pulled the other man in for a deep kiss.  Sugawara seemed to anticipate the kiss, but not the force behind it as he let out a yelp of surprise.  Once Sugawara was close enough, Daichi adjusted his grip.  He cupped Sugawara's face with both hands and backed him up against the nearest wall.  Once he had Sugawara pinned in place, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.  Not one to be upstaged, Sugawara slotted a thigh between Daichi's, his own hands coming up to cup Daichi's face as he rubbed the top of his thigh against Daichi's crotch.  Daichi moaned, and Sugawara grinned against Daichi's lips.

Daichi pulled away from Sugawara's lips to kiss a trail down to Sugawara's throat.  "You know there are better ways to get my attention, right?" Daichi asked in between kisses.

"Yeah, I know," Sugawara replied, his voice breathless. "But you have to admit, this way was infinitely more fun."

As Daichi allowed himself to be dragged into another searing kiss, he couldn't find it in himself to disagree.

***

It really didn't surprise Daichi that Sugawara was a post-sex snuggler.  Really, having known Sugawara for the brief amount of time that Daichi did, he came across as a snuggler in general.  So it made sense that he was clinging to Daichi like an octopus and snoring softly.  If Daichi didn't know any better, he'd say it was cute.

But this also complicated quite a few things.  He was actively trying to help Ennoshita arrest the man.  Sex wasn't an indication that Sugawara was going to go on the straight and narrow.  Not to mention that he may have been stealing things for altruistic reasons, but that didn't make endangering other people's livelihoods okay, did it?  Daichi groaned as he rubbed his forehead with his free hand.  This made things complicated.  Way too complicated.

"I can hear you thinking," Sugawara mumbled into the crook of Daichi's neck.  "And smell the smoke coming out of your ears."

"Ha.  You're funny," Daichi deadpanned.

"I think so," Sugawara agreed, lifting his head.  "What're you thinking about?"

"Things."

"Specific.  What kinds of things?"

"I'm not usually one for pillow talk," Daichi said.

"Neither am I," Sugawara murmured before pressing a kiss to Daichi's lips.

Daichi took the opportunity to roll Sugawara onto his back, not breaking the kiss as he pinned Sugawara's wrists to the mattress with one hand.  He pressed a series of kisses to Sugawara's throat as he reached down to the floor with the other hand.  He scraped his teeth against Sugawara's neck.  Sugawara's breath hitched, then he let out a soft moan.  God, Daichi could listen to that forever.  Alas….

"Suga?" Daichi asked.

"Yes Daichi?"

Daichi clicked one handcuff around Sugawara's wrist.  Before Sugawara could react, Daichi looped the other through the headboard and locked the other one around Sugawara's other wrist.  He sat back once he was positive Sugawara wasn't going to slip away.

"You're under arrest."

Sugawara tugged on the restraints, glee apparent in his eyes.  "Real funny, Detective.  You have a kinky side.  You can uncuff me now."

When Daichi made no movement to uncuff him, Sugawara's smile dropped.

"Oh god, you're serious."

"Like a virus."

Sugawara groaned, flopping back onto the bed.  "I can't believe I fell for that."

"Hey, at least I didn't try earlier," Daichi pointed out as he climbed off the bed and gathered his clothes.

Sugawara's eyes widened as he watched Daichi get dressed.  He thrashed against the handcuffs, his face red with fury as he spat, "Damn it, Sawamura, are you really going to leave me like this for the cops to find?"

"Not at all," Daichi said, picking up Sugawara's boxers from the floor. 

He walked over and grabbed Sugawara's leg, narrowly avoiding a kick to the head as he slid the boxers onto Sugawara's ankle.  Once the boxers were in place, Daichi pulled on his shirt and picked up his jacket from where Sugawara had dropped it.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Sugawara snapped.

"Consider it payback from when you almost got me run over by a taxi."

"That was one time."

"One time too many."

"Daichi, come on, you can't leave me here like this," Sugawara pleaded.

Daichi paused.  He turned to look at Sugawara, studying the man carefully.  His silver hair—already somewhat flyaway—was disheveled, his cheeks pink from the exertion of fighting against his restraints.  His eyes, however, were what got to Daichi the most.  Those amber eyes that flashed with mischief were wide with fear.  It tugged at Daichi's heartstrings, but he couldn't bend.  Not when his reputation was at stake.

"I'm sorry, Suga," Daichi whispered.  "I wish our circumstances were different."

"Can I at least have one last kiss before you go?" Sugawara asked.  "Before I'm arrested like I'm some common criminal?"

Daichi bit his lip, hesitant.  He wanted to point out that Sugawara was, in fact, a common criminal, but he knew that wasn't true; Sugawara was special.  He approached the bed.  He placed one knee on the bed, crowding in close to Sugawara and grabbing his chin.  He forced Sugawara's head up and captured his lips in one last passionate kiss.  Sugawara moaned into Daichi's mouth.  He dragged one foot along Daichi's thigh, trying to entice Daichi into more, more than what would be appropriate in a situation like this.  Daichi pulled back, leaving Sugawara to chase after him for more.

"Goodbye, Sugawara," Daichi whispered.

"Goodbye, Sawamura," Sugawara replied.

Daichi got up and walked out without a backwards glance.  As he shut the door, he could feel the press of Sugawara's lips against his and something heavy in his heart.

***

Daichi was almost home when he got the phone call from Captain Ennoshita.  He almost let the call go through, but something in the back of his mind told him he shouldn't.

"Your guy wasn't there," Ennoshita said when Daichi answered.

Daichi stopped, frozen in the middle of the sidewalk.

"He what?"

"He escaped by the time we got there," Ennoshita explained.  "Left a couple of notes—one for you, one for us—and cell phone with a single picture on it.  Can you guess what it was?"

"A note for me?"

"Did you really leave this guy handcuffed in nothing but his boxers for me to find?"

"Listen, I-."

"Sawamura, I really don't want to know, okay?  I changed my mind," Ennoshita said.  "I'll send you a picture of your note."

With that, Ennoshita ended the phone call.  Daichi stared at his phone, wondering how in the hell Sugawara had managed to escape.  Then it hit him: The kiss.  That one last kiss.  Daichi searched his pockets for the handcuff key, but it was nowhere to be found.  Somehow, Sugawara had managed to slip it out of Daichi's pocket.  He'd been outsmarted again.

Daichi was pulled back to reality by the gentle vibration of his phone.  It was text notification from Ennoshita with an attachment.  Daichi opened the message, which contained nothing but a string of judgmental-looking emojis and a picture of the motel's stationary. Daichi clicked on the picture and zoomed in to read Sugawara's message.

_Daichi,_

_Fair play to you for that sneaky handcuff move.  You're finally starting to think like me.  I look forward to seeing more of you in the future._

_Love,_

_Sugawara Koushi._

The love had little hearts around it.  In spite of himself, Daichi felt butterflies in his stomach.  Maybe seeing Sugawara again wouldn't be a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist for this AU! I'll post it tomorrow, but for now, just know that it does have "Rough Detective" by the Dead Weather on there.


End file.
